Owing to more and more waste material are produced these days than before, it is difficult to find enough space to bury waste. Therefore, incinerators are adopted to burn out flammable wastes to minimize the requirement of bury field. The heat resulting from burning waste is used to boil water for further usage. However, it is found that incinerators of prior art can not burn waste thoroughly and large particles are found blown out with the smoke through chimney which causes air pollution.
The inventor, in view of this, has invented the present invention which made improvement on the above mentioned shortcomings.